Bad Boy Babysitter
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Eddie's babysitting for some cash. But who is he babysitting? Babysitting drabbles/one-shots! I am currantly accepting prompts! Chapter 4 - Truth or Dare. Enjoy! R&R! As usual, I don't own HOA! Peddie!
1. Bad Boy Babysitter

**Bad Boy Babysitter Exstention!**

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but if you need anything, the emergency phone numbers are on the refrigerator." The auburn haired woman explained to the blonde.

"Oh, yeah; I don't think I'll them, but I'll remember that." He replied. "What did you say your daughter's name was again?"

"Patricia," Mrs. Williamson smiled and looked to the staircase across from her and her husband. "Sweetie, your babysitter is here!"

Eddie pressed his lips together to keep from laughing.

"She'll be down in a moment; we'll be back by eight." Mr. Williamson told him and the two adults left the house. A few seconds after they had driven away in their house a whine filled the quiet foyer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Patricia said from the top of the stairs, getting louder each time; face hot with embarrassment, or anger.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

Eddie continued to grin up at Patricia evilly. "You no longer have anything embarrassing hanging over my head, Patricia Williamson! I have you now. Still needing a babysitter in high school; _priceless_."

"No, no, you're not; get out of my house, I can watch myself." Patricia growled, her grip tightening on the banister.

"Then why am I being paid to _babysit _you?" he asked slyly.

"Why aren't you with your mom? It's the holidays." Patricia changed the subject through gritted teeth.

"My mom wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and me to spend time with my dad." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Where's the food?"

"Find it yourself." Patricia scowled, turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway to her room.

Eddie rolled his eyes and ventured down the hallway to the right of the foyer. The hallway had three doors, two on the left side and the other on the right. The door on the right led to a study with shelves and shelves of books. The next room was the living room which was connected to kitchen. He strutted into the kitchen and shuffled through the pantry and fridge. Finding bread and multiple lunch meats, he started stacking himself a sandwich. Finished, he cleaned up his mess and plopped down on the couch, flipping the TV on.

"Hey, Yacker, you got any _good_ TV channels?" he yelled, going through the same ten channels he did five seconds ago.

He didn't receive a response and rolled his eyes. S_he's ignoring me? Now I know why she needs a babysitter…_

He stood and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Yo, Trixie," he shouted.

When he didn't get an answer again, he grumbled under his breath and climbed the stairs. He heard rock music playing down the hall and followed it to a door painted black. He ignored the _Keep Out _sign and pulled the door open. Before it was even an inch open, it slammed shut. Eddie might have been hallucinating, but he could have sworn he saw a flash off bright pink.

"My room is off limits; no one should go in my room." Patricia sneered next to him, keeping her hand firmly planted on the door.

"Why can't I go in your room? What are you hiding? Or, should I ask, _who _are you hiding?" Eddie said suspiciously. Strangely, his stomach twisted at the thought of her having someone else in her room with her besides him. "Got a boy in there?"

"No; my room is just off limits, to anyone and everyone." She replied coldly, though a light blush did tint her cheeks.

"Alright," Eddie raised his hands in fake surrender, backing away.

Patricia narrowed her eyes at him and quickly slipped into her room, locking the door. Eddie crept up to the door again and pulled out the paper clip he kept on his pants pocket for emergencies. Untwisting it and bending the end, he stuck it into the lock. He twisted it several times, the blaring rock music behind the door hiding the soft click as it unlocked. Twisting the knob and flinging the door open he stared, open mouthed and wide eyed, at the room before him. Pink walls with purple and green flowers with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and big fluffy unicorn stuffed animals sat around the room. Patricia sat on a white princess bed with a curtain and baby blue sheets. The only thing that was even remotely similar to her Goth style was a black stereo in the corner, a Sick Puppies poster and…her.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," he grinned, stepping in.

She looked up from the notebook she was staring at thoughtfully and her eyes landed on him. Her eyes flamed, as did her cheeks, as the blonde looked around her room chuckling. She turned the music off with the click of a button on a remote and threw a fuzzy purple pillow at him with all her might. He dodged it with ease and shut the door with his foot before stalking towards her.

"Now, I know everything." He smirked at her smugly with an evil glint in his green eyes, pushing the see-through curtain away.

"No, you don't." she shook her head, backing away from him as he crawled toward her on the bed.

"I'd like to know everything," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

She swallowed.

"Will you trust me and tell me everything?" he asked softly.

She shook her head again.

"A little at a time?" he compromised.

The auburn haired girl bit her lip as his lips were suddenly only a breath away.

"Please," he said before crushing her lips with his. Patricia froze when his chapped lips met her soft ones.

"What's wrong?" Eddie mumbled against her lips.

"I've never—" she started before pulling away from him completely.

"I can teach you," Eddie smirked and then added. "Or, we can take it slow."

"Slow." She replied quickly.

"But you will go out with me?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, looking away from him.

"Alright, come on," he took her hand and pulled her up with him off the bed. "Let's get something to drink."

Downstairs, Patricia made hot cocoa and they sat at the kitchen island on the barstools next to each other.

"So, you're not upset that I've never…" Patricia spoke up, nervously taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Oh, no, I didn't expect you to have ever done it before." Eddie shook his head, taking a sip as well.

"Excuse me? Do you really think I can't get a guy to kiss me?" she glared at him.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Me never kissing someone before, of course; what did you think I was talking about?"

Eddie pursed his lips. "Nothing,"

Patricia raised an eyebrow at him but chose not to venture into the subject. Once they were finished with their drinks Patricia set the mugs in the sink and Eddie spoke again.

"I can teach you how to kiss; if you want to learn."

"And how are you going to do that if I don't let you?" Patricia smirked, turning to him.

Eddie stood and walked over to her. He grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the counter behind her.

"What the heck?" Patricia exclaimed with a hint of a smile.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to kiss." He replied as if it was obvious.

Before she could say anything else he leaned forward and kissed her. Eddie pried her lips apart with his and his tongue slithered its way into her mouth. Patricia gasped and pulled away.

"That's disgusting!" she made a face.

"That's how you kiss!" he laughed.

"It's gross."

"But hot." He added. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Whatever," she grumbled, moving to get off the counter.

"Ha, no, you're not going anywhere." He said seriously. He planted his hands on the counter next to her thighs, trapping her. "Now, come on; _you _kiss _me_."

Patricia stared at him uneasily before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

"Good," he murmured and slipped his tongue back into her mouth again. She tensed and her face scrunched at the feeling, but soon, she relaxed and kissed him back slowly. Eddie pulled away a few seconds later and smirked at the girl sitting before him. Patricia stayed still, breathing in deeply, as Eddie caught his breath.

"You're a natural." Eddie grinned.

Patricia blushed and the minute their breath was even again she grabbed his face and brought his lips back to hers. Eddie's eyebrows rose in surprise but kissed back nonetheless. When he tried to pull back again she wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him back.

"You catch on fast," he chuckled into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm a fast learner." She replied, shrugging, without breaking the kiss.

When they needed to catch their breath again, Eddie buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder. He looked up and noticed it was a quarter to eight.

"Your parents are going to be home soon; I don't think your dad is going to be too happy if he walks in and finds us making out on your kitchen counter." He helped her off the counter and kissed her forehead, leading her to the couch. They flipped through the channels randomly for a while before giving up, and talked the rest of the time they had alone.

"We're home," Mr. Williamson called, entering the house behind his wife.

Eddie and Patricia got off the couch and smiled at the adults as they walked into the living room.

"How did everything go?" Patricia's father questioned, glancing between the two.

"Great," Eddie replied.

"And she was no trouble at all?" Mrs. Williamson asked, looking at Patricia suspiciously.

"Nope, she was great." Eddie smiled, sending Patricia a wink the adults didn't catch.

"Well, thank you; will you be able to do it again?" Patricia's mother said, handing Eddie his money.

"Oh, absolutely," He replied. "The babysitting too,"

Mr. Williamson looked at the blonde with a confused expression. "What do you—?"

"Well, goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Williamson; Yacker," he smiled at that family and headed to the door.

"Yacker?" her father asked as Eddie left the house.

"Night," Patricia hopped up the stairs, leaving her parents dumbfounded.

* * *

**There ya have it, funny right? I thought I might upload this as a one-shot since I haven't done any Peddie one-shots lately. So, obviously, Ed and Trixie aren't dating in this, but everything else has happened. REVIEW! **

**Love y'all!**

**"Blessed are the merciful, for they shall receive mercy." -Matthew 5:7**

**-Rachel**


	2. Bad Boy Babysitter Alternate Ending

**This is short and pretty boring, but it's got some humor. R&R!**

* * *

"Your parents are going to be home soon; I don't think your dad is going to be too happy if he walks in and finds us making out on your kitchen counter." He helped her off the counter and kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me?"

Eddie and Patricia looked to the doorway slowly. Mr. Williamson stood there, arms crossed over his chest sternly while Mrs. Williamson tried to contain a squeal.

"Patricia Lauren."

Patricia's pale cheeks grew hot at her name.

"Lauren?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Step away from my daughter, Mr. Sweet." Patricia's father growled, glaring at the blonde.

Patricia held in a giggle and her hands flew from Eddie's shoulders and he let go of her waist reluctantly.

"You just got fired, doofus," Patricia snickered, trying to break the tension.

Eddie licked his lips. "It was worth it." and Patricia's cheeks reddened.

At this point steam was practically bursting from Mr. Williamson's ears.

"Honey, calm down," his wife consoled. "Patricia's old enough to choose who she wants to date."

"You will never babysit for this family again." Mr. Williamson ignored her.

Eddie nodded at the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Williamson, Yacker,"

Patricia rolled her eyes when we winked at her.

"Don't bother paying me, sir; I got enough of a payment tonight." Eddie said, keeping a straight face at the way that sounded.

"Don't blame me if my father hires a hot babysitter for your replacement." Patricia smirked as he walked to the door.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, stupid, Patricia," he shook his head turning to her. "No one can replace me."

He kissed her cheek before her father could stop him.

"I'll see you later,"

"…later…" she said after a second.

"Tell me everything!" her mother giggled, pulling her daughter up to her bedroom.

"Cynthia!" her husband called after them.

"Go give Eddie his job back, Conner." Cynthia ordered from the top of the stairs.

Conner's jaw clenched. "Fine…" he mumbled, storming out of the house.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**I was thinkin' that I might make this into a series of drabbles/one-shots with help from you guys. You send in prompts just like House of Couples, but these will focus around Peddie. What think you? Y'all can start sendin' in prompts now if you like!**

******Philippians 3:7-9**  
_But what things were gain to me, these I have counted loss for Christ. Yet indeed I also count all things loss for the excellence of the knowledge of Christ Jesus my Lord, for whom I have suffered the loss of all things, and count them as rubbish, that I may gain Christ and be found in Him, not having my own righteousness, which is from the law, but that which is through faith in Christ, the righteousness which is from God by faith..._

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	3. Painting

**Alright, this is a drabble, which was prompted by KlarizaClaytonFan! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Want to explain to me what happened?" Mr. Williamson asked sternly, staring at the two teens, covered in blue paint, with a raised eyebrow.

Well, you might be wondering why Patricia and Eddie are standing there with dried paint all over their faces and clothes. Let's go to the beginning of the night where it all started.

* * *

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie called up to the second floor as Patricia's parents drove out of the driveway.

"What's up, Cockroach?" she looked down at him from the top of the staircase.

"Apparently, you." He replied.

The auburn haired girl trudged down the steps and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come help me," he gestured to the door.

She watched him warily, stepping outside and he followed. Dragging her to his car, he explained he had a surprise for her. He opened the trunk of his black sports car and hauled out two paint buckets. He handed her one and grinned, taking out another, handing it to her, taking out one more and closing the trunk.

"What's this for?" Patricia questioned, trailing him back into the house and up the stairs to the workout room.

"We're going to paint your room again." He answered.

They set the cans down, moved the dumbbells out of the room and they covered the floor and the treadmill with a few sheets.

"So, you ran this by my parents before you bought the paint?" Patricia asked, stacking the Victoria's Secret magazines outside the door.

"Eh, not exactly, but I'm sure they won't mind. Your dad doesn't use this for anything besides getting—"

"Alright, Slimeball, that's enough." She stopped him.

Eddie raised his hands in surrender. He bent over a can of dark blue paint and flipped the lid open. Mixing it, he held the stick up for Patricia to see the color.

"You've got taste." She approved.

"I thought we could paint two walls dark blue and two dark red."

"Let's get painting," his girlfriend said, rolling her sweatshirt sleeves up to her elbows.

The two grabbed a roller and ran them across the wall. They quickly covered the first wall without a problem. That is until Eddie decided to flick some of the paint into her face when she insulted him. Patricia closed her eyes and wiped the paint from her face. She opened her green eyes and glared at the blonde.

"Sorry, Yacker, didn't mean to." He apologized, laughter in his voice.

"Sure you didn't." she said sarcastically and wiping a red pain covered brush over his cheek.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, running blue paint across her mouth.

She gasped spitting some of the paint out onto the sheets. "That's disgusting," she smeared red on his.

"And that's not?" he scoffed, wiping some paint across her forehead.

Patricia brushed her roller down his chest and bolted out of the room before he could get her back. Eddie ran after her and speeded down the stairs. Once in the foyer he finally caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor, spinning them around. He lowered her after her continuous screams and orders to let her go, her toes barely touched the ground. He leaned in and kissed her. Patricia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Only Patricia Williamson would try to dominate a male. The two broke apart when somebody behind them cleared their throat.

Patricia looked over Eddie's shoulder at her father and let go of him. Eddie set her back on the hard wood floor and removed his hands from her waist. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair with a sigh.

"Can we not make-out without someone interrupting us?" he asked irritably.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Want to explain to me what happened?" Mr. Williamson asked sternly, staring at the two teens, covered in red and blue paint, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that is so cute. Conner, remember when you and I were painting the house when we first got married?" Cynthia smiled at her husband and then turned to Patricia and Eddie. "You know that's how you and your sister—"

"Cynthia," Conner cut her off. "I don't want this miscreant watching my daughter, alone in our house, while we're gone for two hours."

"You were the same way when you were a teenager. And you waited to do anything with me until we got married. Will you, Eddie?"

A light blush tinted Eddie's cheeks as he answered. "Um—no,"

"See?"

Before Conner could open his mouth again Cynthia handed Eddie his money and pushed her husband out of the room.

"…that was awkward…" Patricia mumbled.

"Yeah…I'll see ya later." Eddie headed for the door. "We'll finish the room next time I come by."

"Oh, so since you and my mother just had _the_ conversation, you're not going to kiss me?" Patricia complained.

Eddie turned and grinned at her. "You just can't resist me, can you?" he pecked her lips quickly and left the house.

* * *

**There ya have it, how'd ya like it? REVIEW AND PROMPT! The poll's goin' down tonight!**

**Galatians 6:2: ****"Bear one another's burdens, and so fulfill the law of Christ."**

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	4. Truth or Dare

**This was prompted by Lolalove123! Enjoy y'all!**

* * *

Patricia hopped down the steps and landed next to Eddie. "What?"

"Hey, calm down, I just need you to help me carry this up." He slaps his hand onto a black desk.

_How did I not notice that?_ Patricia thought staring at the giant piece of furniture sitting in the middle of the foyer.

"My dad's neighbor's cousin's son was getting rid of it, and I thought it would go great with your new room." Eddie explained before Patricia could open her mouth.

"Alright, thanks…um," her eyes traveled up the steps to the second floor. "How are we going to get that up these steps; just you and me?"

"It's not that heavy actually. I brought it in myself, but it'll be harder going up stairs."

"Okay, let's go," Patricia said unsurely.

"You go up first, I'll follow you," Eddie instructed, lifting one end of the deck.

His girlfriend nodded and grabbed the other end. She stepped backwards up onto the first step slowly and Eddie rolled his eyes when she took thirty seconds to get a foothold. After Eddie pretended to slip and Patricia scolding him for scaring her half to death, they finally made it to the top of the steps. They set it down for a second to catch their breath and then they headed down the hall to the ex-home-gym.

"Okay, next time, hire somebody." Patricia glared at the boy as they positioned the desk against a red wall. She stormed out of the room and hurried back downstairs.

Eddie followed her and dragged her out of the kitchen into the common room.

"Take a seat, Yacker, we're gonna play a little game." Eddie grinned, plopping down onto the couch.

Patricia stayed standing, afraid of what her boyfriend had planned. The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto the cushions. He turned to fully face her.

"We're gonna play truth or dare. Now, before you judge, honestly all of my games are too intense for your innocent little brain." he explained.

Patricia raised her eyebrows at him and he clapped his hands together loudly making her blink.

"You go first."

Patricia rolled her eyes but complied. "Truth or dare,"

"Dare," he said simply.

"Um…I dare you to…run down the street yelling tampons at the top of your longs." She shrugged.

"Alright," he stood and jogged outside.

Patricia watched in amazement and amusement as Eddie traveled down to the end of the street yelling tampons over and over again. A few lights went on in some houses and some woman scolded him for being so embarrassing. When he came back he brushed past her and took his seat back without another word. He didn't seem fazed by the dare and Patricia sighed irritably, wondering if he even knew what tampons were.

"Truth or dare,"

"Truth," she replied.

"Why haven't you ever kissed someone before?" he questioned.

"Boys don't like me," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay, I find that very hard to believe," Eddie scoffed doubtfully.

"Why? Boys don't like me. They're afraid of me."

"Well, it's just that you're so beautiful, funny, smart, and totally awesome. But I guess it's a good thing guys don't like you, otherwise I wouldn't get to date you," he smirked.

Patricia stared at him blankly.

"Patricia, you're gorgeous," he whispered, leaning forward.

"Hello?" Patricia's mother's voice flowed into the room.

"Woah, we didn't even kiss tonight," Eddie noted.

"I think that's a good thing," Mr. Williamson grumbled, falling into the armchair in the corner of the room.

Cynthia ignored her husband and handed Eddie his money, thanking him.

"No problem," Eddie smiled. "Later, Yacker,"

"Could you explain that to me?" Conner stood.

"Oh, I call her Yacker because when we first met she didn't stop talking forever," Eddie rolled his eyes, thinking back to when she kept insulting him.

"And I call him Slimeball, Weasel, Cockroach, Krueger—many more than he does." Patricia explained smugly.

"Hermione and Blabs," Eddie smirked.

"One more, Cockroach," Patricia copied his smirk.

"Gorgeous," he replied.

He kissed her cheek and said goodnight quickly before leaving.

Conner pursed his lips. "I still don't like him,"

Patricia rolled her eyes and fell into the couch again.

* * *

**701 words.**

**PM me with a prompt, or review with a prompt! Or just review. Whatever you choose...**

**Check out the poll!**

******Colossians 2:13**  
"When you were dead in your sins and in the uncircumcision of your flesh, God made you alive with Christ. He forgave us all our sins..."

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	5. The White Brothers

**I know, it's been forever, but I'm back! Enjoy?**

* * *

"I don't remember giving you permission to do this." Mr. Williamson frowned, looking around the room. It was once his home gym, where he'd go when he needed to get away. He turned to his daughter with a stern expression.

"Well, see, Eddie had come in one night and suggested that we fix up my room. All of my old stuff is still in storage right?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, but I didn't approve of this."

"I think it's a great idea and a perfect project for the two of them." Mrs. Williamson spoke up.

"Cynthia, do you have to disagree with everything I say?" her husband frowned at her.

"That's why I love her." Patricia grinned, wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulders.

"I don't do it all the time. I agreed with getting Patricia a babysitter." She retorted.

"That's the one thing I wish you would have said no to. Fine, you can have your room back." he sighed, running a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Awesome, thank you, daddy!" Patricia nearly squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Oh, and by the way, everything but the treadmill is in your bedroom."

Mr. Williamson's eyes grew wide and he bolted out of the room. His wife watched after him with confusion before kissing her daughter's cheek and heading downstairs.

* * *

"That's great, Trish!" Piper congratulated her sister on the other end of the line.

Patricia held the phone to her ear with her shoulder while she proceeded to make a sandwich. "I know it's awesome! Eddie is going to help me move the rest of my furniture into my room tonight, I'm really excited."

"Oh, yeah, Eddie; what's going on between you two?" Patricia could practically see the sly grin growing on her twin's face.

Patricia gathered the used ingredients and turned to the refrigerator, stacking them all back in their places. "Nothing, he just comes over and we hang out and do something and we maybe…sorta…kinda kiss every time he's here…"

Patricia's hands shot out and tried to catch the phone that had flown off her shoulder when her sister had shrieked happily into her ear.

"That is fantastic! You and Eddie make such a cute couple, does Amber know about this? She'll want to start on your scrapbook right away—"

"Sorry, you're break – p – I'll – you – ack." Patricia turned the phone quickly and set it down on the counter with a deep breath.

She looked down and her eyebrows scrunched in confusion before spinning around in circles a couple times. Her sandwich was gone. It had been right there on the kitchen island. After a second she stomped into the living room and hit Eddie on the back of the head.

"That was my sandwich, doofus." She snapped.

"Sorry, you want the rest?" he said past his mouth full of food, holding the plate up that had a corner of bread from the sandwich.

"No," she grumbled.

"Oh, good evening, Eddie," Mrs. Williamson smiled. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks, how about you?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you. Conner, let's go!" she called.

"Alright, we'll be back in two hours." Mr. Williamson sighed, appearing next to his wife. He pointed to Patricia, eyes on Eddie. "Hands off."

"Of course, sir—" Eddie nodded as they left the house. "—Of course not."

He turned around and wrapped an arm around Patricia's waist, pecking her on the lips quickly. "How you doin'?"

"Are we gonna finish my room tonight or not?" she asked, pushing his chest so he'd take a step away from her.

"Oh, yeah, sure; I know a guy that can help us move furniture. Hold on a sec." he held up a finger to signal that he'd be a moment and walked out of the room, phone pressed to his ear.

Patricia stared after him for a moment and sighed in annoyance before sitting down and taking up the remote so she could flip through the few telly stations her family had. She never watched TV for that very reason; there was never anything on, only Doctor Who and some therapy show that got terrible ratings. She never found any good channels; only at Anubis House did she see something worth watching.

"Alright, they'll be here in like, ten minutes, let's go up to your room and see if we can do anything before he gets here. Where's the rest of your furniture? You do have your old furniture, right?"

"Yeah, it's in a storage unit down the road." She replied, following her boyfriend up the stairs to her nearly finished room.

"Okay," he whipped out his phone and typed a quick text message. "Bring truck—correction, moving truck."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Patricia asked, gathering the paint sheets off the floor. She was thankful that they'd put those there, her cherry oak wood floors were spotless. And with the black bug she had in storage with the rest of her bedroom, the floors and walls would come together very nicely.

"Guys, actually; they live next to my dad. 'The White Brothers'. I know them, because we live next door to each other, and because they are the only dudes I've met, outside of school, that is my age. We get along pretty well."

"What are their names?"

"Ricky, Allen, Max, Michael and Collin." Eddie replied.

"Got it; I'm gonna go downstairs and get a drink."

"Bring me one too." He called after her and she rolled her green eyes.

After pouring herself a class of soda, and 'forgetting' to get Eddie's drink, she took a seat at the kitchen counter and flipped through a magazine boredly. A few minutes later, strong arm wrapped around her waist and minty breath slowly glided down her cold neck. Minty…no, that wasn't right, Eddie had just eaten a sandwich—she elbowed the person behind her in the stomach and bolted away from him.

"Oh! Whoa, that actually hurt. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ricky." The guy told her.

Patricia breathed out a sigh of relief and then narrowed her eyes at the brunette that stood in front of her. He straightened from his bent over position, rubbing the soon to be bruise spot on his lower abdomen. He stood six feet one inch tall with dark, shaggy hair and blue eyes. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't break into someone's house and then start touching the unsuspecting girl in the kitchen, you creep!"

"Hey, is everything alright?" Eddie asked, popping into the room.

"That guy just touched me!" his girlfriend growled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yacker, that's what's going to happen in life. You can't go forever without someone touching you."

"No, he put his arms around my waist and breathed down my neck." she raised her dark eyebrows at him.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend!" Eddie ordered, pointing to Patricia.

"Now, you sound like my dad." She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Yacker, I need to make sure no one touches you. I am your babysitter; I must make sure you're okay. And if that means sounding like your father, so be It." he smirked.

"You're her babysitter?" Ricky asked, holding back a snicker.

"Yes, now, here's the key to the storage unit down the street. Pack up the truck and bring it back, we need to finish her bedroom before her parents get back in an hour and a half." He held out a key that he'd found on a key rack in Mr. Williamson's study, labeled 'Patricia's Storage'.

"Got it, see you in ten minutes." Ricky replied, taking the keys and heading out the back door.

"'Kay," Eddie nodded and turned around, jumping back when he came face to face with Patricia's angry look.

"Really, Weasel? You're that stupid? You just let complete strangers have a key that was to a storage shed full of my stuff! They could rob me blind!" Patricia shrieked.

"They'll come back. I swear on my life." he said and headed back upstairs.

* * *

To Patricia's surprise and Eddie's glee, Ricky and his brothers came back, and in less than ten minutes, with all of her things. Before they began moving everything, Ricky introduced his brothers to Patricia. And she used it as payback for the exposure to the need of a babysitter by laughing and flirting with the five brothers, while the American sulked in the corner, glaring at his 'friends'.

Allen was the second oldest with brown hair that hung to his shoulders and brown eyes that would make any girl melt. He was the smart one, that you would suspect to wear sweater vests and thick, black rimmed glasses.

Collin, an inch taller than Eddie, was tan and a dirty-blonde with grey eyes. He was the sporty one that liked to look at the world in a sports game view.

Michael, a blonde and blue eyed cutie, was the random one. He was hilarious, but he would also act as if he was speaking to other people in the room when you were the one talking to him. He seemed to be quite out of it, but Patricia still found it adorable.

Max had green eyes and dyed black hair that was messy in that was gelled and spiked in all different directions. He was the loner type that preferred to be away from the group, but would talk to Patricia freely.

Ricky had turned out to be the musical type, the one that walked around and hummed when everyone was being quiet; the one that was always tapping his fingers against his leg, or banging his fists on the table, trying to create a random beat.

Each of them was very entertaining and Eddie knew that Patricia liked hanging around them. Bringing them to her house was probably the stupidest thing he could have ever done. They were all flirting and Eddie knew for a fact that Ricky, Allen and Max all had girlfriends. Collin and Michael had no chance with Patricia any way, he wasn't worried about them.

* * *

"…and then, it exploded, it was so funny!" Michael grinned, helping Collin haul in a dresser.

Patricia, despite the weight of the bed she was holding, along with Eddie and Allen, cracked up at the illustration he'd given her.

As he put his end of the dresser down, a faraway look clouded his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Michael, are you all right?" Patricia asked, looking over at him.

"If I ran a marathon with chicken breath, I'd win a green medal." He mumbled with a goofy grin.

Patricia blinked.

"He does that." Ricky said, walking into the room.

The auburn haired girl looked around the room and nodded her consent. It looked fantastic. It looked like Patricia's bedroom. She smiled at the brothers.

"Thank you, boys."

"You're very welcome," Collin smiled.

With a few goodbyes and phone numbers exchanged, promising to hang out again, the Whites left. Patricia turned and smiled at Eddie. He raised his eyebrows at her and she walked up to him. He had his arms crossed and his head had been hanging low when she'd been talking to his so-called friends.

"Thank you, Slimeball, this is awesome!" she grinned, motioning to the room. The walls decorated with Sick Puppies, Black Veil Brides, Flyleaf, Stars In Stereo and Evanescence posters. Her black stereo in the corner, a black rug in the middle of the room, and her reversible red and black comforter on her bed pulled everything together.

She then heard the front door open and close, and with that, she cupped the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. After a moment, hearing her father call for them, she pulled back and skipped happily out of the room.

* * *

**I liked that one, a lot, out of all of them. :) This was 1,972 words! Review? Prompt? **

**Ya know, when your story is unfinished and number 36 on your list of stories, you realize, you really need to update! :P**

**Vote the poll for a new fic y'all!**

_**But you, why do you judge your brother? Or you again, why do you regard your brother with contempt? For we will all stand before the judgment seat of God. -Romans 14:10**_

_**Love y'all!**_

**-Rachel**


	6. Missy

**I know, I'm horrible at updating this but here y'all go! This is so overdue...but this was prompted by BrookieH, enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia perked up when she heard her parents leave the house and got off her bed. She ran across her finished bedroom and flung the door open. She then smoothed out her skirt and walked calmly to the balcony that overlooked the foyer. What she saw caused her to frown and jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach. Eddie swung an arm around the blonde and gestured to the house.

"What's mine is yours." He grinned.

"But it's not yours." She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

Patricia gritted her teeth. She was American. She was tall. She was tan. She was blonde. She was gorgeous. What was she doing in _her_ house with _her_ boyfriend? She didn't want to know why. She stormed away from the railing and stomped her way into her bedroom, slamming the door loudly.

Downstairs, Eddie and his friend jumped.

"That was her." he said. "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go check on her."

"From what you told me about her…good luck, bud."

"Thanks," he winked and bounded up the steps, breezing toward Patricia's room. He knocked. "Hey, Yacker, what's up? Are you gonna come out and meet Missy?"

"I don't want to meet…_Missy, _Slimeball." She spat.

Eddie's eyebrows rose at the harshness of her tone.

"Um, why not; she's really nice—"

"I don't care if she's nice. I don't care if she's pretty. I don't want to meet your stupid little girlfriend. End of discussion. Now, leave me alone!"

"My girl…oh, alright, I'll be downstairs if you need Me." he told her and strutted down the hallway, chuckling and shaking his head.

"I do not need you, Eddie!" she called. She was finished with those stupid nicknames. They had started out as insults, they moved onto being nicknames, and then pet names. Like, Yacker was what she was to him. He was her Slimeball; her Cockroach; her Weasel; her doofus. He had definitely been a doofus. What she had just discovered hurt her. She thought that he really liked her, after everything he'd said. But it wasn't like she was going to cry or anything. She was Patricia Williamson. She doesn't do tears.

* * *

"So, she thinks I'm your girlfriend." Missy said slowly and Eddie nodded along. "Um, no offense, you're awesome, but—HA! Like, I'd ever date you."

"Thank you?" Eddie scoffed.

"You're my best friend; I'd never date my best friend."

"You're also my step-sister, and that'd just be weird."

"Exactly! So, aren't you going to go tell her I'm not your girlfriend?"

"Nah…"Eddie shook his head as he fell back on the common room couch and flipped on the TV.

"And why not, Ed," Missy sighed, leaning on the back of the couch.

"I'm gonna let live in the moment. I really like seeing, or rather hearing her, jealous."

"You're such a jerk, she's probably upstairs suffering from a broken heart and you're down here, lounging on the couch watching cartoons." She scoffed and left the room.

"But its _Tom and Jerry_, everyone likes _Tom and Jerry_!" he called after her and then frowned, looking back at the mouse chasing the cat with the baseball bat. "I didn't even know they showed this in England."

* * *

Missy knocked. She waited a moment before trying again, but little louder.

"I do not want to talk to you, Eddie!"

"Um, it's Missy, can we talk?" she asked hesitantly.

The door flung open and Patricia frowned, gripping the doorknob tightly. "Why would I talk to you?"

"Because I'm a friend."

"No, you're not—"

"Eddie's my step-brother." She cut her off.

"What?" Patricia spat after a second, teeth clenched.

"My boyfriend and I decided to take a trip to London this summer and I'm hanging with Eddie tonight. He wanted to bring me so he could introduce me to you and you to me. And then you thought I was his girlfriend and that he was cheating on you, but he's not. He wasn't going to tell you I was his step-sister until later. I know, he can be a real jerk sometimes. But he's my best friend and I wanted to make sure he was dating a girl that would suit him. I haven't really met you yet but you're beautiful, so that's the first step. By the way, hi, I'm Missy Miller."

Patricia stared at her wide-eyed for a minute before reaching out and shaking her outstretched hand hesitantly. "Okay…."

"So, would you like to do something?"

"Uh…"

"Like, get back at Eddie for what he was going to do to you?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Patricia asked without a second thought.

Missy grinned and motioned for her to follow. "Come with me."

They tiptoed down the stairs and up to the door way that separated the foyer and the living room. Missy pointed to the blonde sprawled out on the couch.

"He's asleep. Do you have any shaving cream?"

They headed back upstairs and Patricia led her to her parents' bathroom where she handed her a can of her father's shaving cream.

"You do realize how lame and over done this prank is right?"

"Yes, yes, I do; but you do realize that Eddie hates this prank with a burning passion?"

"No, I did not know that. That is very useful information, thank you for telling me."

"No problem, now come on."

The two girls traveled back down to the common room and stood over the sleeping American. Patricia briefly thought it'd be mean to wake him up when he looked so harmless and peaceful, but only briefly. She was the one to rip the shaving cream out of Missy's hand and spray it on both of his hands, as reassurance that he'd get pranked.

"His nose, mouth or ears," Missy whispered with a quiet giggle.

"Mouth, definitely mouth," Patricia replied with a smirk.

Missy grinned and leaned forward, blowing gently on his face and pulled back quickly as both of Eddie's hands shot up and wiped his face. His green eyes shot open as soon as the shaving cream reached his face. He shot up and glared at the two girls, bursting with laughter as they lay on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"Not funny," he growled.

"So funny!" they giggled.

"Ugh, this is so disgusting." He grumbled, storming out of the room.

"Okay, wanna watch some TV?" Missy asked, still catching her breath after their laughing fit.

"Yeah, sure," Patricia agreed, taking a seat on the couch.

"You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Eddie fell into one of the arm chairs, glaring at his step-sister and his girlfriend, his face now free of shaving cream. Patricia took one look at him and smirked.

"I agree."

"I hate you both…" Eddie muttered, pouting childishly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." They waved him off.

"But Patricia, you're not angry with me, right?" he asked.

"No, we're good; now, shut it, I'm watching _Tom and Jerry_."

* * *

**Yeah...there was like, no Peddie in here, so sorry! Review?**

**_There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love. -1 John 4:18_**

**-Rachel**


	7. Late

**This was prompted by Lolalove123! Enjoy?**

* * *

Patricia tapped the kitchen counter in annoyance and boredom. Her parents were in the foyer, awaiting the arrival of the babysitter.

She had made a big, fat, overly stuffed sandwich ten minutes ago, hoping to draw Eddie into the house, but he hadn't come. She vaguely wondered if he wasn't close enough to the house to know it was there, but she realized he'd be able to know it was there if he was on the other side of the world. Maybe he didn't have an appetite for sandwiches anymore, but that thought sort of scared Patricia. It didn't seem right that Eddie Miller wouldn't like sandwiches.

She swiped her cell phone off the counter and typed a quick text message, sending it to him, and watched the phone expectantly. But she didn't receive a reply for ten minutes. She was getting worried, but that didn't stop her from standing and hopping into the foyer to talk to her parents.

"Why don't you just leave? I can take care of myself until he gets here." She assured them.

Her father watched her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, honey, we don't want to take that chance." Mrs. Williamson said apologetically, playing with the hem of her blue sweater.

"I'm seventeen; I can take care of myself. I don't even need a babysitter! But you're going to miss your reservations." Patricia protested.

"That's true, Conner." Mrs. Williamson whispered.

"You haven't proved to us that you can be trusted at home alone." he stated.

"Then let me prove it to you! Tonight will be my first test and it ends when the Slimeball—I'm mean, Eddie—gets here. And then, he'll tell you how I held up when you get back. How about that?" she suggested, rambling slightly, looking up at her parents hopefully, hands clasped tightly.

Her parents looked at each other, silently debating whether or not it was a good idea.

Ten minutes later, Patricia was lounging out on the couch, her parents on their way to the restaurant. A bowl of freshly popped popcorn sat in her lap and a movie played on the television. She played on her phone a bit and flipped through a magazine, finding that it was actually quite boring to be alone.

Of course she never knew what it was like to be alone for a long period of time since she spent most of her time in Anubis House or at school. She was always with people. She was never alone. And it was boring.

She got up and crossed the room to her laptop. She opened her favorite playlist and chose a random song, turning the volume up until it couldn't go any farther. And even though the music was blaring, she heard that noise. It was faint, but she heard it. And she jumped, looking around frantically. What was that?

She turned the music down and licked her lips, listening for another noise. There it was. The jiggling of the door knob, the front door, and then it opened. She backed away from the living room and searched for something that could be used as a weapon.

"Hey, Yacker, sorry I'm late—whoa, why are trying to kill me with a candle?" Eddie exclaimed, jumping away from his girlfriend.

"Eddie…" she sighed in relief, and then a blush formed on her cheeks. "It was the first thing I could grab."

"Why?"

"Because I thought someone was trying to break in!" she growled.

"Okay, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Where are your folks?" he asked. He dropped a bag he had been holding on the dining room table.

"They left." She replied, setting the candle back in place in the middle of the table.

"They left you here, alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, what's the point in me being the babysitter if you can take care of yourself?" he chuckled, leaning against the table, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, this was a test run on whether or not and I can be home by myself."

"And the verdict?" he asked expectantly.

"I don't like being alone." she answered quietly.

"Why not," he said curiously.

"Well, I'm really bored. And any kind of noise that isn't caused by me kinda freaks me out…" she added after a thought.

"So…?"

"What took you so long?" she changed the subject and Eddie rolled his green eyes.

"I got burgers," he grinned, opening the bag and pulling things out. When the bag was empty, Patricia found that he had gotten a dozen cheeseburgers, five large fries, and two large chocolate shakes. "Eat up, babe."

"Don't ever be late again." she snapped. She unwrapped a burger and took a sip of her shake.

"I won't, I promise." He assured her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Man...now I need a burger and fries...why do I do this to myself?**

**Sorry for taking so long! Review? **

_**Wisdom rests in the heart of him who has understanding, but what is in the heart of fools is made known. -Proverbs 14:33**_

**-Rachel**


	8. Too High

**Sorry it took so long! This was prompted by Godgirl4eva-A.K.A-Babylumlum!**

* * *

"Run, go, run, now," Patricia whispered harshly, pushing Eddie away from her parents as her father wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "That means they're going to get all lovey-dovey. You don't wanna see that."

"Thanks for saving me, Yacker." He laughed, entwining their fingers together once he found her hand.

As they wandered off, Patricia relaxed a little. She hated the cliché idea of the young couple at the fair, but she liked it when Eddie held her hand, even if it did scare her the way he made her feel. Tingles would shoot up her spine and her hand would almost go numb. She vaguely wondered if it was normal, or healthy, for that to happen, but according to Amber, it was perfectly normal and safe. But Patricia wasn't too sure when it came to her heart. The auburn haired girl couldn't help but wonder if Eddie's heart raced as fast as hers when he was even in the same room as her.

"Hey, look a Farris Wheel, let's do something cheesy." He grinned, pulling her toward the giant wheel.

Patricia's stomach tightened at the height of it when she looked up. But, she couldn't let Eddie think she was afraid of something as stupid as heights. She could be afraid of Rufus Zeno all she wanted, after all he was a psychopath, but heights were just a childish fear that she couldn't stand about herself. She allowed him to tug her into the wobbling cart and the ride manager shut and locked the small door.

As the wheel turned and the cart ascended, she didn't realize how tight she was holding onto Eddie's hand until he tugged on it.

"Ow? You're squeezing a little too hard." He grunted, trying to pull his hand out of hers.

"Oh, right, sorry," she murmured in embarrassment. She gripped the edge of the seat instead, her knuckles slowly turning a ghostly shade of white.

"Are you okay?" Eddie eventually asked worriedly.

The wheel had stopped half way up so more people could get on. And every time it started and stopped, the cart would wobble a little, causing Patricia to tighten her grasp on the seat.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and unclasped her hands from the bench. The metal had dug into her skin, and though it hadn't cut her, it did leave two long lines running over her fingers. The cart shook again, and suddenly, they were almost to the top. Patricia began to shake as it started up again and they made it to the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Are you afraid of heights?" he questioned.

"Psh, no, that's such a stupid phobia—" she scoffed shakily.

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Patricia, it's not a bad thing to be afraid of heights. Everyone has a phobia or two, don't worry about it. I have ophidiophobia—the fear of snakes. My mom has ranidaphobia—fear of frogs. Missy has homichlophobia—fear of fog."

"Fog?"

"Fog."

"Okay…"

Patricia had barely been listening to him. Her ear was pressed against his chest, and she could hear his heart beating a hundred miles a minute. It made her feel secure. He felt the same way when he was around her.

"Did you know there is actually a phobia called anatidaephobia? Do you know what that one's for?" he grinned into her hair.

"Fear of…?" she shrugged.

"A duck watching you," he said with a short laugh.

"That's a phobia?" she asked doubtfully.

"Oh, there's a ton of bizarre phobias; its fun learning about these, you might even realize you have a phobia you didn't even know about."

"Hm, interesting." She nodded.

"And hey, the rides over." He announced as the door swung open. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Shut up, Cockroach." She snapped, stomping off.

"What did I do?" he laughed, running after her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed into his side.

* * *

**Anatidaephobia is a real phobia. No joke.**

**Review?**

_**Do your best to present yourself to God as one approved, a worker who does not need to be ashamed and who correctly handles the word of truth. -2 Timothy 2:15**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
